Who Am I?
by TheStarBucksQueen
Summary: Kūhaku is the aloof apprentice of Hatake Kakashi. She's a complete mystery to her new teammates since they know little about her, but how can she tell them about her when she knows nothing about her own past? Kūhaku will do anything to find out who she really is, but as she searches for the truth she might find love instead. But what does this have to do with Orochimaru and Madara?


Queenie: Hello, I am TheStarBucksQueen, but please do call me Queenie ;D I just want to point out that I do not own Naruto, but I do own my OC Kūhaku. Now please enjoy the first chapter.

* * *

><p>"They don't seem like much." A young voice said looking at the files.<p>

The girl who spoke was pretty average size for her age, which was twelve-year-olds. She had leaf green hair that was cut short, and it stuck up in random directions as if she had a bad case of bedhead. Her eyes were also green like her hair, and they popped against her mocha colored skin and dark eyelashes. Her nails were painted green like her hair and eyes, which seemed like a reoccurring theme.

She had on a black shirt that went down around her fingers like gloves, but the fingers were uncovered, so like fingerless gloves. Over her shirt, she had on a green vest that happened to be a chūnin vest. She had on green capris that were pretty baggy except for around her knees where they were tucked into her black sandals, which went to her knees. Her weapon holster was on her right leg, and she had on a scroll pouch hooked to the back of her capris.

"Neither do you, Kūhaku." Kakashi said to his apprentice.

Kūhaku just lightly shrugged her shoulders, and Kakashi chuckled as she closed the files.

"Sensei, why does Sandaime-sama keep giving you these teams when we all know you'll just fail them?" Kūhaku asked curiously.

"Sandaime-sama said these guys were special." Kakashi said shrugging. "Maybe they'll surprise all of us."

Kūhaku frowned highly doubting that, but she didn't say anything as she continued to sit on top of the railing on their usual rooftop. Kūhaku has been Kakashi's apprentice since she was seven, and she was already a chūnin. People called her a prodigy, and the first true female prodigy since Tsunade the Slug Princess. Kūhaku didn't think she was that great. She was just doing her best, and trained each day to get even better.

"When are we supposed to meet them?" Kūhaku asked.

"Hmm…about three hours ago." Kakashi said absently as he read his book.

Kūhaku gave him a deadpanned look that he chose to ignore since he was used to them just like she was used to him being late. She shook her head before she shifted to crouch down on the railing instead of sit.

"Then shouldn't we go?" Kūhaku asked. "I want to meet these 'special' people."

Kakashi sighed since he was getting to a good place in his book, but he did shut it to put it in his back pouch.

"Alright." He said as he stood straight…well as straight as he always stands, which means with a slight slouch. "Let's go."

"Race you?" Kūhaku asked hopefully.

She's been training hard to get as fast as her sensei, and she races him as much as possible to see how well she was doing. Kakashi nodded his head with a chuckle, and Kūhaku actually grinned, which was rare. The two got ready, and without warning they started rushing across the rooftops. Kūhaku jumped into the air doing a spin before landing on the next rooftop. Kakashi let her think she was keeping up with him, but just as they were nearing the school, he shot forward winning the race. Kūhaku came to a skidding halt, and her skidding across the ground sent a large dust cloud into the air.

"Dammit!" He heard his apprentice curse within the dust cloud.

Kakashi grinned in amusement as the dust cleared to reveal his pouting apprentice.

"Don't worry, my cute student, someday you'll be able to catch up." Kakashi teased.

Kūhaku frowned up at him, but said nothing. Kakashi led the way into the school, and Kūhaku glanced around. She hasn't been here in what seemed like forever. She was here for barely a year before she was handed over to Kakashi by the Hokage. When they were just about to reach their destination, Kūhaku noticed an eraser wedged in the door. She blinked up at it unimpressed before exchanged a glance with Kakashi. He shrugged before he opened the door while letting the eraser hit him. Kūhaku blinked wondering why he went and did that.

"Hahaha! Gotcha! Good one!" The blonde cheered.

"I'm sorry, Sensei." A pinkette said. "I tried to stop him, but Naruto..."

Kakashi inwardly frowned because so far there has been no sign of teamwork, and the last boy wasn't even saying anything. Kūhaku wanted to shake her head, but she didn't in the end. These guys showed less teamwork than the other teams Kakashi tried out. Kūhaku could now see why Kakashi took the eraser. He had wanted to see if it had been a group effort, but it was far from it.

"Hmm, how shall I put this?" Kakashi asked cupping his chin thoughtfully. "Based on my first impression, I'd have to say...I hate you!"

All three genin felt their shoulders slump, and Kūhaku lightly chuckled, which got the genin's attention.

"You're so harsh, Kakashi-sensei." Kūhaku said blandly. "Do you just dislike children? You said the same thing to me."

Kakashi chuckled remembering his first meeting with Kūhaku. He had made her cry, which had him flustered. The moment he apologized the tears stopped, and she grinned cheekily. She's a good actress.

"Hey, who's the random green-haired boy?" The blonde asked obnoxiously.

Kūhaku narrowed her eyes at Naruto, and the genin could have sworn that the room got a few degrees colder.

"Boy?" Kūhaku asked in a extremely calm voice that held a coldness. "I'm a girl."

Mouths fell open in shock, which only insulted Kūhaku even more. Her eyebrow twitched in annoyance, and Kakashi was resisting the urge to chuckle.

"Do you want to know something?" Kūhaku asked keeping the calm tone. "I hate you too!"

Kūhaku turned around, and marched out of the room. Naruto blinked after her since he was still confused as to who she was.

"Are you three coming or not?" Kakashi asked already following Kūhaku.

The genin blinked before following after their sensei and the mysterious green-haired girl. She led them to the roof where her and Kakashi usually meet, and she silently sat down on the railing. Kakashi leaned against the railing beside her, and the genin sat down in front of them.

"Now, I'd like you to tell us a little bit about yourselves." Kakashi said blandly.

"Like what?" Naruto asked.

"You know, the usual...your favorite thing...what you hate more." Kakashi explained. "Dreams, ambitions, hobbies. Things like that."

Naruto and Sakura exchanged a glance, and Sasuke just sat there silently, which had Kūhaku shaking her head. She thought she was silent.

"Help us out here, coach, show us how it's done." Naruto said. "And you too."

He pointed towards Kūhaku, and said girl tilted her head in return. Sakura agreed with Naruto since Kakashi and Kūhaku were a complete 'mystery' to them.

"Me? I'm Hatake Kakashi." Kakashi began. "I'm the kind of person who doesn't feel like talking about his likes or dislikes. My dreams for the future are none of your business...but anyway, I have lots of hobbies."

Kūhaku almost snickered at the genin's confused expressions as she lightly kicked her feet back and forth. They looked towards Kūhaku expectantly, and she sighed.

"My name is Kūhaku, and I don't have a last name, so don't ask." Kūhaku said. "I like some things, and I _**hate** _it when people mistake me for a boy."

She glared at the genin, and Sakura and Naruto both looked away while shuddering.

"My dream for the future? Is none of your business." Kūhaku said briskly. "As for hobbies, I have very little."

Naruto and Sakura exchanged a glance while noticing that they didn't learn much about her either just like with Kakashi. Sasuke just continued to sit there silently as if none of this interested him.

"Alright, your turns." Kakashi said. "Starting with you on the right."

"Me, right?! My name is Uzumaki Naruto." He said while adjusting his hitai-ate. "What I like is instant cup ramen. What I like even better is when Iruka-sensei treats me to ramen at Ichiraku's. What I hate is the three minute wait after I pour in the boiling water...and my dream is to be the greatest Hokage ever! Then people will have to acknowledge and respect me as someone important! My hobbies are playing pranks and practical jokes, I guess."

Kūhaku blinked at Naruto while if wondering if this ramen crazed kid could really be Hokage. She heard the conviction in his voice, and it didn't sound hollow like all the other people's declarations to be Hokage.

"Alright, next." Kakashi said.

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke." Sasuke said. "There are plenty of thing that I hate, but I don't see how that matters, considering there is almost nothing I do like. It seems pointless to talk about 'dreams' since that's just word, but what I do have is an ambition. I plan to restore my clan, and there's someone I have sworn...to kill."

Naruto gulped looking worried, and Sakura blushed as she looked at Sasuke in awe. Kakashi narrowed his eye at Sasuke while not looking all surprised. Kūhaku just looked at the boy blankly with no emotion on her face.

"Now, the young lady." Kakashi said.

"I'm Haruno Sakura. My favorite thing is...well, it's not a thing it's a person, a boy, and that boy is...well, let's move onto my dream..." She trailed off with a large blush on her cheeks as she giggled. "..._**I hate Naruto**_. My hobbies are..."

Kūhaku looked at the girl with a deadpanned look as Kakashi sweatdropped. He didn't have to deal with this kind of girlish crush thing with Kūhaku. Were other girls like this? More interested in boys instead of ninjutsu?

"Enough." Kakashi said not able to hear anymore. "I believe we all understand each other. Formal training starts tomorrow."

"Yes, sir!" Naruto said saluting. "What will our duties be? Our first real shinobi mission."

More like a sink or swim training exercise, Kūhaku thought as uncrossed her arms to hold onto the railing.

"Our first project only involves the members of this squad." Kakashi said. "Even though I'm trying to access how well you do, Kūhaku will be joining in this exercise."

Sasuke noticed how Kūhaku sighed as if in exasperation before she looked at the three genin as if had been 'nice' knowing them.

"What is it?! What?!" Naruto asked in excitement.

"Survival Exercise." Kakashi replied.

This wasn't met with as much enthusiasm, and Sakura even pointed out in the Academy that's all they did was survival exercises. Kūhaku snorted as if amused, and Sakura glared at her.

"But you'll have to survive against me." Kakashi said before Sakura could mouth off to Kūhaku. "It won't be your typical practice."

"Well, then, what kind of practice will it be?" Naruto asked.

Kakashi snorted this time and Kūhaku coughed to poorly hide their clear amusement. Sasuke narrowed his eyes, and Sakura frowned at the two annoyed. Naruto just blinked looking confused.

"What are you laughing about, Kakashi-sensei, Kūhaku-san?" Sakura asked still frowning.

"It's just that if we told you then you'd chicken out." Kakashi said smiling.

Kūhaku grinned a chilly grin, and it set the three genin on the edge when seeing it.

"Chicken out?" Naruto asked hesitantly. "Why?"

"Of the twenty-seven members of your graduating class, only nine will be accepted as genin." Kakashi said. "The other eighteen must go back for more training."

"So this test you all will be participating in has a 66% failure rate." Kūhaku finished with her grin turning into a smirk.

Sakura and Naruto's faces both showed how freaked out they were, and even if Sasuke did well to school his expression, his body shook to give away his shock and fear of failure.

"See? You're already chickening out." Kakashi said laughing.

"That sucks! We have been through it all!" Naruto protested. "What about our graduation test?!"

"Think of that like a preliminary." Kūhaku said. "There were too many of you to give to jonin, so the hopeless cases were weeded out from your ranks. That way less time is wasted on those who don't have a chance to be actual genin."

"SAY WHAT?!" Naruto demanded.

Sakura just stared at Kakashi and Kūhaku still feeling as if someone just punched her in the gut.

"Anyway, we will meet tomorrow morning on the practice field, so I can evalutate each of your skills and weaknesses." Kakashi said. "Bring all of your ninja weapons."

"Oh, and I wouldn't eat breakfast if I were you." Kūhaku said helpfully. "Kakashi-sensei can pretty intense in training, and it'd be bad if you threw up while trying to prove yourselves, ne?"

She received more freaking out from Naruto and Sakura, and even Sasuke started to look worried. Kakashi handed them the papers with the details, and they took them from him.

"That's it." Kakashi said. "Dismissed."

* * *

><p>"They all seemed ready to heave their lunch right there." Kūhaku commented casually as she and Kakashi watched the genin from another rooftop. "Even that Uchiha boy seemed sick to his stomach."<p>

Kakashi nodded in amusement while grinning since he was pleased that they managed to freak out the genin.

"Do you really think they'll be any different?" Kūhaku asked. "They show less potential for teammwork than the last few teams, Sensei. Sasuke will only think the others will slow him down, Sakura would only work with Sasuke while ignore Naruto, and Naruto might work with Sakura if asked while not with Sasuke. However, Naruto seems like the type that only relies on himself."

"You were like that once." Kakashi reminded her.

"It was how I learned to live." Kūhaku said looking up at the sky. "I didn't know if I could really trust people."

Kakashi nodded his head before he looked back at his book, which had Kūhaku shaking her head at him.

"Well, you should get a goodnight's rest." Kakashi said glancing down at her. "Busy day tomorrow."

"About that." Kūhaku said frowning at him. "Why do I have to be part of this exercise? You know that I know about teamwork since you basically beat it into my skull."

Kakashi rolled his eye at Kūhaku's exaggeration since he did no such thing. He did make sure she knew that teamwork was esstential, and she had taken the words to heart even if she didn't like people that much.

"You're part of the team, so you have to join in." Kakashi said smiling with his eye curling shut. "Besides, if you're in the test, you might be able to get them to work together."

"Oh, so are you testing to see if I'd be a good leader along with testing their teamwork?" Kūhaku asked suspiciously.

"Guilty." Kakashi said without any hesitation.

Kūhaku frowned even more before she gave a sigh. There was no point in arguing with him, or trying to get out of the test tomorrow.

* * *

><p>Even if the time had been set for five in the morning, Kūhaku didn't arrive until nine. She was sure Kakashi would take another hour to get there, so she was early, sorta.<p>

"You're late." Sakura and Naruto said together as they pointed at her.

"Is Kakashi-sensei here?" Kūhaku asked as she walked by them.

"Uh, no." Naruto replied.

"Then I'm not late." Kūhaku said with a one shoulder shrug.

Sakura frowned since she didn't think it was right. They had to arrive here at five in the morning, so Kūhaku should have to as well.

"Kūhaku-chan, why didn't you go to the Academy?" Naruto asked. "Aren't you a genin too?"

"I did go to the Academy, but I was only there for a year." Kūhaku said as she sat down on one of the three large stumps. "I was pulled out of the Academy, and placed with Kakashi-sensei as my mentor. I'm his apprentice, and have been for five years. I made chūnin three years ago."

Naruto and Sakura looked at her in complete shock, and Sasuke even looked over in interest. They have a chūnin as a teammate. She had to be a prodigy even more than him.

"Then you must know some really cool jutsu!" Naruto said with sparks of excitement in his eyes. "Can you teach me something?!"

"I'm not the sensei." Kūhaku reminded him. "But...if you pass the test, I might show you something."

Naruto cheered looking completely stoked, and Kūhaku lightly frowned. What had possessed her to say that? She never offered that to anyone else. She barely sparred or trained with anyone that wasn't of chūnin rank or higher. She thought fighting someone of lower rank would just be pointless, and not help her advance. She sighed knowing she'd be sparing and training a lot with genin now if they passed, which she highly doubted.

"So, when should Kakashi-sensei be here?" Sakura asked.

"He'll probably be here in an hour." Kūhaku said looking up at the sun. "You'll learn real quick that he almost never ever shows up on time. I've gotten good at arriving before him without having to wait around for hours."

"He does this all the time?!" Sakura and Naruto asked in surprise.

* * *

><p>"Good morning, everyone." Kakashi said as he arrived.<p>

"You're late!" Sakura and Naruto snapped at him.

Sasuke just frowned over at their sensei, and Kūhaku didn't even bat an eyelash.

"Well, you see, a black cat crossed my path, so I had to take the long way around." Kakashi lied lamely.

"LIAR!" Was the reply he received.

He looked to Kūhaku, and she was shaking her head at him as if disappointed.

"If you're going to lie then you can do better than that." Kūhaku said.

Kakashi just cleared his throat while he set a timer out on the stump beside Kūhaku.

"I've set this alarm to go off at noon." Kakashi said as he started the timer.

Kūhaku blinked pretty sure he should have waited for them to actually start before turning the thing on. The genin blinked, and they watched as Kakashi brought out two bells.

"I have here two small bells." Kakashi said. "Your challenge is to steal these from be before the timer sounds. Anyone who fails doesn't get any lunch. Instead you will be tied to that tree stump, so I can eat your lunch in front of you."

All genin instantly realized why he told them not to eat breakfast, and all their stomach growled together. Kūhaku's stomach made no growling noises, and she grinned as the genin looked at her in confusion.

"I had a nice hearty breakfast." Kūhaku said patting her stomach. "It was delicious."

Sakura and Naruto looked completely shocked, and Sasuke frowned as his stomach growled again. Kakashi almost chuckled, but he held it in.

"All you need is one bell a piece, but since there aren't enough to go around, one of you are definitely headed for the stump, and whoever that is will be the first to fail. One of you is heading back to school and disgrace." Kakashi said.

"Wait, Sensei, there are two bells." Sakura pointed out. "So, doesn't that mean that two of us will be tied to the stumps?"

"No." Kakashi said. "Kūhaku might be participating in this exercise, but she is really just another person to gauge your skills. I am also testing her in something else, so her objection is not trying to get a bell."

Naruto and Sakura seemed relieved to hear that, but Kūhaku knew whether she was trying for a bell or not, wouldn't make much of a difference for them.

"You may, if you chose, use shuriken." Kakashi said. "Attack as if you intend to kill, or you'll never stand a chance."

"But...but that's dangerous, Sensei!" Sakura argued.

"You couldn't even dodge an eraser!" Naruto said with a laugh. "You're going to get yourself killed."

Kūhaku shook her head at the blonde since he should be smart enough to know that as a jonin, Kakashi was someone to be feared if you were his target.

"Only the weak speak loudly." Kakashi said. "Now, let's forget the dunce, and we'll start on my signal."

Naruto growled looking angered, and in a flash he pulled out a kunai from his holster. He went to attack, but in a blink, Kakashi had him restrained with the kunai now pointer to the back of his neck. Sakura gasped in surprise, and Sasuke smirked seeming pleased for some reason. Kūhaku just blinked, but she did lightly grin.

"Not so fast." Kakashi said. "I didn't say 'go', but at least you struck to kill. So, it seems you've begun to respect me. Heh heh heh, maybe, just maybe I'm starting to like you three."

Kūhaku grinned a bit more as she jumped down from the stump to stand on the ground

"Now, ready...steady...go!" Kakashi said.

Everyone jumped back, and Kūhaku was quick to hide within the trees. She had to come up with a quick plan, and figure out how to get these guys to work together. She couldn't tell them flat out that the purpose of the test was teamwork since that was cheating, and Kakashi had told her not to do that. Like she couldn't say 'if you want to pass you must work together because that is the purpose of this test' but she could tell them that teamwork is pretty much the only thing that'll work to get a bell.

"The basis of all shinobi arts is to become invisible...eradicate yourself." Kakashi said from out in the open.

Kūhaku glanced around able to find Sasuke and Sakura quite easily. However, she could not find Naruto. Was the blonde better than she previously thought?

"It's time for the match to begin!" Naruto yelled...a few steps away from Kakashi. "Let's make it a real match, worthy of the greatest of warriors!"

Kūhaku nearly face-palmed while wondering how he could be so stupid. Not only did he ignore his teammates, he went straight for Kakashi, a jonin, someone much more skilled than himself.

"You might be thinking of the wrong kind of match..." Kakashi said sweatdropping.

"The only thing wrong here is your hairstyle!" Naruto said.

He started rushing forward, and Kūhaku lightly frowned. She liked her sensei's hairstyle...it defied gravity. She shook her head knowing she needed to interfere before Naruto got himself killed. She rushed out of the trees, and she grabbed Naruto before he could reach Kakashi. She vanished a second later, and Kakashi lightly chuckled.

"I guess, I'll have to wait a bit longer." He said while pulling out his book. "That means I can read."

* * *

><p>"Kūhaku-chan, why did you grab me?!" Naruto asked after Kūhaku set him down. "I was about to kick Kakashi-sensei's ass!"<p>

Kūhaku gave him a glare that silenced him before she looked around for Kakashi. It seemed he decided they hadn't been worth following. That made Kūhaku feel slightly offended, but it worked in their favor.

"I grabbed you because you didn't stand a chance against Kakashi-sensei." Kūhaku said turning to face Naruto. "If this was an actual battle, you would have died the second you showed your face to him. He's a jonin use your head."

Naruto literally pouted while feeling as if he was in front of Iruka back in the Academy.

"Naruto, we _all _have to work together." Kūhaku said crouching in front of the blonde. "Not even I can defeat Kakashi-sensei on my own."

"What do you mean all?" Naruto asked. "I'm not working with Sasuke!"

Kūhaku sighed since she knew Naruto would refuse to work with Sasuke.

"Beside, there's only two bells!" Naruto pointed out. "Not all of us would get one, and I'd be the one left out if we worked together."

"No one will be getting any bells if you all refuse to work as a team." Kūhaku said. "Teamwork is essential."

Naruto frowned still not wanting to work with Sasuke, but he wouldn't mind working with Kūhaku and Sakura.

"Just sit here while I get Sasuke and Sakura." Kūhaku said. "Once we get back, we'll discuss a plan as a team."

Naruto nodded his head, but he still didn't seem too pleased. Kūhaku vanished within the trees, and once Naruto was sure she was gone, he got up.

"I'm not working with Sasuke." Naruto said firmly. "Now, I have to find Kakashi-sensei!"

* * *

><p>Kūhaku dropped down beside Sakura, and Kūhaku had to cover her mouth to keep Sakura's scream muffled. Kūhaku didn't need Kakashi finding them.<p>

"Kūhaku-san, you scared me." Sakura said frowning. "What are you doing here?"

"To get you." Kūhaku said in a hushed voice. "Naruto is waiting for us not far from here, and I'm about to grab Sasuke. We all have to work as a te-"

"No way!" Sakura interrupted her.

Kūhaku glared at her, and Sakura covered her mouth in surprise since that came out louder than she planned.

"I'll work with Sasuke-kun, but not Naruto...or you." Sakura said. "This is a fight to prove my love, and I have to get a bell with Sasuke-kun, so we can remain together."

"You. Are. A. _**Moron**_." Kūhaku growled out. "You'll never get a bell without help, and all of us need each other to win. If you don't team up with us then you'll be the one tied to the stump."

Before Sakura could snap at Kūhaku for calling her an idiot, they heard a battle cry. Kūhaku blinked while hoping that it wasn't just Naruto who she heard yelling. She looked out to the open ground, and saw Naruto trying to beat up Kakashi who was reading his book while easily fending off the blonde.

"I look away for a minute, and he's right back to this." Kūhaku said feeling a headache coming on.

"Some teamwork." Sakura sneered.

Kūhaku was ready to murder the pinkette, but she resisted the urge. She needed to get Naruto out of trouble...again.

"Wait...isn't that the sign of the tiger?" Sakura asked.

Kūhaku blinked in confusion before looking to see that Kakashi was crouched behind Naruto with his hands in a hand sign that she knew.

"He wouldn't..." Kūhaku said trailing off. "That's just harsh."

Sakura looked up at the green-haired girl, and she saw that Kūhaku was looking towards Naruto sympathetically, which surprised her. Sakura guessed that the hand sign Kakashi was using was really bad.

"Naruto, get out of there!" Sakura cried out giving away her and Kūhaku's position. "You'll be killed!"

Kūhaku did face-palm this time as Naruto looked around seeming confused.

"Too late." Kakashi said. "Konohagakure's most secret and most sacred technique: One Thousand Years of Death!"

He rammed his fingers up Naruto's butt, and the blonde went flying while letting out a cry of pain. He went into the water, and Kūhaku let out a sigh.

"Sakura, stay here, and really think about what I said." Kūhaku said. "I have to go save Naruto...again."

Kūhaku vanished before Sakura could reply, and the green-haired girl was about to jump into the water when she had to jump back. She landed in a crouch as Kakashi appeared by the water's edge in her way. She frowned knowing things just got harder.

"You're not doing very good at getting your team together, _Captain_." Kakashi said casually as he flipped the page in his book.

"I'm aware." Kūhaku said frowning. "I'm not doing well at all. Now, any chance you'll let me by to get my possibly drowning teammate?"

Kakashi gave her a look, and even if most of his face was covered, Kūhaku could tell the expression asked 'are you being serious?', which answered her question.

"Fine then." Kūhaku said as she stood. "It'd be great if my team would help me!"

She said this last part rather loudly, but Sakura and Sasuke didn't move from their hiding spots. Kūhaku sighed while knowing she should have known that they wouldn't help.

"Looks like you're alone." Kakashi said nonchalantly, but Kūhaku could see he was bothered by this.

"Looks like it." Kūhaku said.

The two stared at each other a moment, but before they could make a move, two shuriken came out of the water. Kakashi easily caught them with two fingers while not even looking away from Kūhaku. He knew that if he did that she'd make a move, and even if he knew he'd most likely be able to stop her, he wasn't about to take the chance just yet.

"I guess Naruto's alive." Kūhaku said. "That's good news."

A second later, said boy pulled himself out of the water, and Kakashi actually turned to look at him. However, he was ready if Kūhaku tried anything.

"Well? What's the hold up?" Kakashi asked. "Get one of the bells by lunch, or you'll have no lunch."

"Duh, I know that!" Naruto snapped while seeming exhuasted.

"You claim to want to surpass Hokage-sama, but you've already run out of steam." Kakashi said.

He then flipped around to block Kūhaku swinging a kunai at him, and he just barely stopped it, since the tip was not even an inch from his nose. Naruto's mouth fell open in shock, and he watched as Kūhaku flipped up into the air to lash out her foot despite Kakashi keeping a grip on her hand. Kakashi blocked her leg with his arm, and he frowned knowing that he couldn't fight her and read like he does with the genin. He hasn't been able to read and fight her at the same time in a while.

"Naruto, now would be the time to make a move." Kūhaku said as she twisted her body to throw a punch at Kakashi.

He had to throw her away from him while jumping back. She landed on her feet, and skid across the ground before stopping. Kakashi skid as well, and he placed his book away as he came to a stop.

"Not bad." Kakashi said smiling.

Kūhaku just got into a taijutsu stance since she was prepared to fight to protect her teammate. Naruto blinked knowing he had to do something now as Kūhaku has said. Suddenly clones of Naruto shot out of the water, and she and Kakashi turned towards them.

"Haha, my speciality, the Shadow Clone Jutsu." Naruto said smiling. "Get ready! Now you face a lot more than just one of me!"

Kūhaku would admit to being impressed by the amount of clones he produced, but it would take more than clones to beat Kakashi. Naruto had to have a better plan than just trying to overwhelm Kakashi with clones.

"Not illusions, but actual multiple flesh-and-blood bodies." Kakashi said only sounding mildly impressed. "But at your level you chouldn't be strong enough to keep this up for more than a minute. You talk a good game, but you're still only Naruto. You're a one-trick pony who doesn't have what it takes it win."

He and Kūhaku were both surprised when a Naruto appeared behind Kakashi to grab him, so to hold him in place.

"Hehehe, good to see your back, Sensei!" Naruto said with a laugh. "I isolated one of my clones...sent it out of the water posing as me while I circled around, behind you."

A Naruto jumped into the air, and he reared back his fist as he prepared to punch Kakashi.

"Here's payback for what you did to me!" Naruto said. "This must be hard for you, so I'll go easy. One good hit is all I want."

Kūhaku and Kakashi gave Naruto deadpanned looks while wondering if he was really this cocky...and stupid.

"Relax, I said I'm going to hit you once." Naruto reassured.

Naruto swung his fist forward, and Kūhaku wasn't really surprised when he only punched one of his clones in the face. They dropped to the ground, and Kūhaku shook her head. Naruto and his clones started beating up each other, and Kūhaku's eyebrow twitched.

"Knock it off!" She ordered. "Just undo the jutsu!"

All the Narutos paused before they looked at each other. Naruto finally undid the jutsu, and he was left standing there battered and bruised.

"Ready to work as a team now?" Kūhaku asked. "We don't have much time left, and I haven't even got to speak with Sasuke."

Kūhaku then bit her lip since she wasn't being a very good team captain. She couldn't get them all to work together at all. When she thinks she's getting through to Naruto, he goes and does something crazy.

"How can we work together?" Naruto demanded. "Sasuke thinks he's too good to work with anyone, and Sakura-chan won't work with me! And there are only two bells!"

"Don't worry about the number of bells!" Kūhaku snapped. "Think about how we're going to even get them from Kakashi-sensei. I'm trying to help you all out even if I don't gain anything from this training exercise! You all are being the ones evalutated, and I'm trying to help you all pass."

Naruto looked at her in surprise, and Kūhaku sighed as she ran a hand through her aleady messed up hair.

"...Okay, I'll work as a team." Naruto said. "But just so Sakura-chan and I can pass. I don't care what happens to Sasuke."

Kūhaku looked at him seeming shocked, but she then frowned because he still wasn't thinking about the team as a whole. Even if he agreed to work with Sasuke, he planned to not let Sasuke have a bell, which was him putting his needs and wants above the team.

"Okay, now, all we have to do is get Sasuke and Sakura to work with us." Kūhaku said. "And try to look past your dislike towards Sasuke."

Naruto nodded his head, and together they vanished into the trees. Kakashi smiled seeing progress, but the time was ticking. Kūhaku barely had an hour to get Sakura and Sasuke to work with them, and get the bells. As they went to find their teammates, Kakashi reappeared in the clearing. He looked around casually seeming as if he wasn't really paying attention to his surroundings. He knew Sasuke was waiting for him to drop his guard to make a move, so he'd act as if he had.

Kakashi pulled out his book, and pretended to start reading. He leaned against a tree while flipping through his book. He actually did start reading, but he was aware of his surroundings. He smirked under his mask when he sensed the shuriken and kunai coming at him. They pierced 'his body', and blood spurted out.

"Ah, that was overkill!" He heard Naruto yell from the trees.

"Shut-up, Naruto, you'll give over position away! Ah shit, I'm yelling too!" He heard Kūhaku yell in return, which made him chuckle from his hiding spot as the 'him' Sasuke killed turned to a log.

He had already used the substutition jutsu, and he was now in a tree to watch Sasuke flee.

"Over there, huh?" Kakashi hummed.

* * *

><p>"Damn, they both fled." Kūhaku said from the branch she was purched on. "Who should we go for first?"<p>

"We could split up." Naruto suggested.

"No." Kūhaku said. "If we separate we're vulnerable. Kakashi-sensei would pick off us like that. We stick together. Let's go for Sakura first. She should be easier to find."

Naruto nodded his head then followed after Kūhaku as she started traveling through trees. They were getting deeper into the wooded area when they heard a shrill scream.

"That was Sakura-chan!" Naruto said.

"Uh-huh." Kūhaku said. "I guess we better hurry."

They picked up their pace, and they found Sakura laying on the ground unconscious.

"She must have fainted." Kūhaku said. "Kakashi-sensei probably used genjutsu."

"Will she be okay?" Naruto asked worriedly while crouching down beside her.

Kūhaku nodded her head as she knelt down by Sakura. Kūhaku lifted her head while telling Naruto to fan Sakura's face. Naruto did as he was told, and started fanning Sakura's face. A few minutes later, the pinkette finally came to.

"Naruto...Kūhaku-san..." Sakura groaned as she sat up before her eyes widened. "That's right! Sasuke-kun is in trouble! We have to help him."

"Now you want to work as a team?" Kūhaku asked with a quirked brow.

"Well...Sasuke-kun needs us!" Sakura said to defend herself. "He's dying!"

Kūhaku shook her head, but she did say they'd be going after Sasuke, which made Sakura smile brightly.

"Oh, and whatever you saw, wasn't real." Kūhaku said as she stood. "Kakashi-sensei used genjutsu on you. Sasuke is fine. Now let's go before he isn't so fine."

Sakura and Naruto quickly got to their feet, and Kūhaku sighed. Neither one of them was using teamwork for the team's sake, but for their own wants. One wanted a bell for himself and the girl he liked, and the other wanted to save the boy she liked while getting a bell for said boy and herself. She frowned before motioning for the two to follow after her. They hurried through the trees, and came back to the large clear area. Kūhaku was going to keep going, but she came to a stop when seeing Sasuke was buried into the ground except for his head.

"Well, the great Uchiha seems to have lost." Kūhaku said crouching down.

Sasuke glared up at her as Naruto and Sakura finally caught up to Kūhaku.

"AHHH!" Sakura yelled. "Sasuke-kun is just a severed head!"

She fainted again, but this time Naruto managed to catch her. Kūhaku pinched the bridge of her nose feeling a serious headache forming.

"Naruto, please try to bring Sakura back to the land of consciousness." Kūhaku said. "Fan her face again. It should help, and I'll get Sasuke out of the ground."

Naruto nodded before he started fanning Sakura as he proped her against him. Kūhaku did a few hand signs before placing her hand on the ground.

"Earth Style: Earth Shifting Jutsu." She said.

The ground moved around Sasuke until it became loose, and when that happened, Kūhaku grabbed Sasuke by the collar of his shirt. She pulled him out, and dropped him the second he was out. He glared up at her, but she didn't seem that impressed.

"Now, Sasuke, we're trying to pull the team together." Kūhaku said. "You going to join us?"

"No." Sasuke said. "Naruto and Sakura will only slow me down. I'm won't be able to get a bell if I work with them."

"You weren't able to get a bell alone either." Kūhaku said sharply. "If you actually try to work with us then maybe you'd get one. You all have strengths and weaknesses, and if put all your strengths together while cover each others' weaknesses then you could pass."

Sasuke frowned not wanting to agree even if he could see Kūhaku did have a bit of a point.

"Yeah, Sasuke!" Naruto said. "And stop looking down on the rest of us!"

Kūhaku sighed wishing that Naruto could have remained calm, but he had been rather compliant for the last few minutes. Kūhaku guessed there was a limit to how much Naruto listened and behaved.

"If you weren't a dunce and if Sakura wasn't useless then I wouldn't." Sasuke said glaring.

"WHAT?!" Naruto demanded standing after he set Sakura down.

Naruto came to stand chest to chest to Sasuke, and Kūhaku just knew this was going to get worse if she didn't do something.

"That's enough." She said pushing them apart. "We have to put aside our differences to work together. If this was an actual mission, we all would have died a long time ago. Now, let's just get Sakura-"

"No!" Naruto said. "I refuse to work with this bastard!"

Naruto's loud voice seemed to wake Sakura because she sat up with a gasp. She turned seeing Kūhaku trying to keep Naruto and Sasuke apart.

"Sasuke, you're alive!" Sakura said standing.

Sasuke and Kūhaku both turned to glare at her, and Sakura gulped as she stepped back.

"We don't have time for this!" Kūhaku said. "The bell is about to ring. You guys are no better than the other-"

"BRIIINNNGG!" The bell interrupted her.

Kūhaku grit her teeth together before she turned away from the three genin. She stomped off, and Naruto frowned feeling bad for what he had done. Kūhaku had just been trying to help, and they only made things harder on her. Kūhaku made it back to the stumps, and Kakashi was already there with his book in hand.

"It was a good try." Kakashi said. "You did better with them than you did the others."

"No, I didn't." Kūhaku said with an emotionaless tone. "They're worse than the other teams."

Kakashi blinked at her curiously while seeing she was truely upset that this team lost. The other teams didn't matter to her, and she hadn't even blinked when they failed. Something about this team caught her attention, and she had been hoping they passed. He hummed thoughtfully while snapping his book shut as the genin arrived.

"Well, one of you needs to be tied up." He said producing a rope out of nowhere.

In a flash, he had Naruto tied to the middle post before the genin could even blink.

"Huh, why am I the one tied up?!" Naruto demanded as he struggled against the ropes.

"Because." Kakashi said simply.

Naruto growled, but he ceased his struggling as Sasuke and Sakura sat down on either side of the stump. Kūhaku stood behind her sensei, and she refused to look at the genin directly. Stomachs growled loudly, and Kakashi crossed his arms over his chest.

"Oh my, listen to all the little stomachs growl." Kakashi said. "By the way, you three, I have an announcement about this exercise. None of you need worry anymore about being sent back to the Academy."

They all seemed shocked for a moment, but then Naruto and Sakura started to cheer. Kūhaku lightly shook her head because they were stupid if they thought they passed.

"This rocks!" Naruto said. "It means all three of us-"

"Are hopeless." Kakashi interrupted with a smile. "More schooling would be pointless. None of you will ever be shinobi."

Their faces turned from happy to horrified in a split second, and Kūhaku frowned since it was exactly like the last few teams.

"All three of you should quit as ninjas." Kakashi said.

Naruto's mouth dropped open even more in shock, and he turned to Kūhaku thinking she might defend them. She didn't, and she met his gaze with blank eyes. Her eyes gave nothing away, and they were almost cold.

"Q-quit as ninjas?!" Naruto demanded once he saw Kūhaku would be of no help. "What does that mean?! Ok, okay, we couldn't get the bells, but...Why do we have to quit?!"

"Because all of you are just punks who don't deserve to be ninjas." Kakashi said simply.

Sasuke seemed angered by his words, and he went rushing forward to attack Kakashi. Kūhaku intercepted him, and she easily flipped him over onto the ground. She sat on his back with her foot stepping hard on his head to hold him down as she tightly held the hand with the kunai.

"Ah, Sasuke-kun!" Sakura gasped. "Get off of him, Kūhaku-san!"

Kūhaku turned her green eyes on Sakura, and the pinkette flinched when seeing the coldness in her eyes. Sasuke tried to move, so Kūhaku stepped on his head harder while pulling back his arm more. He grunted in pain while giving up on trying to get free.

"Are you guys mocking ninjas, huh?" Kakashi asked. "Why do you think you were divided into teams and are doing this training?"

"Huh? What does that mean?" Sakura asked.

Kūhaku sighed since she thought they would have understood after she repeated the answer and threw it in their faces constantly through the exercise.

"Basically, you don't understand the answer to this test." Kakashi explained also feeling fed up.

"Answer?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, the answer that helps you pass this test." Kakashi said.

"So, when are you going to tell us?" Sakura asked.

Kūhaku let out an annoyed groan as she looked up from Sasuke to frown at the two.

"I've been saying it all through the exercise." Kūhaku said. "I repeated it so many times I was sure I sounded like a broken record. It was the one thing I begged you to do, and that's work together, so the answer is teamwork."

The three genin stiffened in surprise while realizing the answer had been staring them in the face. Kūhaku had given it to them repeatedly.

"But...there are only two bells, so what would teamwork do if only two of us could pass?" Sakura asked. "It'd only make us fight."

"That's because the test was designed to get you to fight, and it was to see if you could put the team's needs over your own." Kūhaku said. "Obviously that wasn't the case."

"But we did work together, or we tried to!" Naruto pointed out. "You got us to work together!"

"Not really." Kūhaku said sharply. "Naruto, you did decided to work with the team, but you weren't planning to let Sasuke have a bell. You were basically going to backstab him the moment Kakashi-sensei was beaten. What kind of teammate does that?"

Naruto looked down guiltily, and Kūhaku then turned towards Sakura who was fiddling with her fingers.

"Sakura, you asked for help when you thought your _precious _Sasuke was in danger, but you hadn't lifted a finger to help Naruto and I when we were against Kakashi-sensei." Kūhaku said before looking down at Sasuke. "And you, Sasuke, thought yourself so superior to the others that you only thought they'd slow you down. None of you showed an ounce of true teamwork, and the duties of shinobi are done in _teams_."

"That's right." Kakashi said taking over. "Of course, superior individual ability is important to a ninja, but what's even more important is teamwork. Individual play that disupts the team can put your comrades in danger and even get you killed. For example..."

Kakashi tossed Kūhaku a kunai, and she placed it against Sasuke's neck while stretching his arm away from his body, so he was even more securly restrained.

"Sakura kill Naruto, or I'll let Kūhaku kill Sasuke." Kakashi said.

"WHAT?!" Naruto shouted.

Kakashi nodded to Kūhaku, and she stood up off Sasuke, which had Sakura and Naruto sighing in relief.

"See? If a hostage is taken then you will have a tough choice to make and you will die. You will be risking your lives in these duties." Kakashi said while taking back the kunai when Kūhaku handed it to him.

Sasuke frowned at the both of them as he sat up while rubbing his wrist. Kūhaku had a tight grip, and his head hurt from where she had been digging her heel into his head. Kakashi walked over to the stone with names carved onto it, and Kūhaku saw a sadness appear in his eye.

"Look at this, the numerous names carved into this stone." Kakashi said. "These are ninjas who are recognized as heroes of this village."

"Hey! Hey, hey, hey!" Naruto said obnxiously loud. "I've decided to get my name carved onto that stone too! Hero, hero! That's what I want to be!"

"Naruto, those names are the names of shinobi who died for the sake of this village." Kūhaku said frowning at the blonde. "That's why they are heroes."

Naruto's eyes widened in surprise before his expression turned sober along with Sakura and Sasuke's expressions.

"It's a memorial." Kakashi said. "My best friend's name is on this stone."

The three genin all stared at the stone with wide eyes, and Kūhaku seemed to bow her head for a moment.

"...Pay attention! I'm giving you all one last chance." Kakashi said turning towards them. "One that will be far more difficult than our last little game with the bells. If you're prepared to continue, you may eat one of the bento boxes...however."

He turned to Kūhaku, and she looked at him at him expectantly. She knew how this went.

"One of you has to go hungry as I said before the test." Kakashi said. "Kūhaku, you were the team leader, which one of them performed the worst? You choose who doesn't eat."

Kūhaku turned towards the genin, and they were all looking at her. Sakura and Naruto looked nervous, and Sasuke was frowning lightly.

"Naruto will be going hungry." Kūhaku said simply. "He showed the least amount of true teamwork when he planned to throw Sasuke to the side in exchange for a bell."

"Very well." Kakashi said. "If either of you feeds him you fail the test right there. My word is law. Do you understand?...Kūhaku, we need to talk about your performance."

Kūhaku bowed her head giving a weak 'Yes, Sensei', and Naruto bit his lip. He hoped she wasn't in too much trouble. The two disappeared with a 'fwoosh', leaving the genin alone. They appeared in the trees not far way, and Kūhaku was waiting for the evaulation of her leadership skills.

"You failed again in getting a team to follow you, Kūhaku." Kakashi said leaning against the tree truck as he stood on the branch.

"I know, Sensei." Kūhaku said.

"You work well with other teams, but if you want to be seen as jonin material, you have to show you can be a leader." Kakashi said.

"Yes, Sensei." Kūhaku said.

Kakashi sighed looking at his apprentice as she stared at her lap as if it had become very interesting. She didn't act like this much, but whenever her leadership skills were brought up, she closed up. She knew it was one of the few things keeping her from getting promoted, and he knew she wanted to make jonin this year more than anything. She's been training to the point that he has to take her to the hospital from over chakra use often.

"I thought I saw improvement, but you don't think so..." Kakashi said. "Why do you think that?"

"The first team didn't listen off the bat, and there was no hope for them." Kūhaku said. "The second team had already chosen their leader even if they worked poorly together...this team...they _used _each other. Teammates don't do that to each other, right, Sensei? That's what you always taught me. Those who don't care for their teammates are worse than scum. If there's anything worse than that then it'd be those who would use their teammates for their own gain."

Her hands clenched into fists, and Kakashi sighed while starting to understand why she was so upset.

"And...I thought I saw that they really were special." Kūhaku added. "I thought there was something that made them different, so I guess I'm just disappointed."

"I understand." He said while looking out at the genin.

Sasuke paused in eating his food, and Kakashi quirked his brow in interest.

"So, you don't think they'll pass this second test." Kakashi said as Sasuke held out his bento towards Naruto.

"They won't." Kūhaku said sounding certain.

Kakashi just hummed as Sakura shoved her bento towards the tied up blonde.

"I won't speak too soon." Kakashi said.

Kūhaku looked up at him in confusion before looking up to see that Sasuke and Sakura were both offering Naruto their lunch. Kūhaku looked at them in surprise, and Kakashi smiled as he pat her on the head.

"Looks like I have more minions now." Kakashi said.

Kūhaku frowned up at him, and he chuckled before poofing out of the tree. Kūhaku stayed put to think, but she did watch as Kakashi appeared in dramatic fury in front of them.

"You!" He said with a deep glare. "...pass~"

Kūhaku snorted at the complete and utter confusion that appeared on the genin's faces as they blinked at Kakashi.

"We pass?!" Sakura asked in confusion. "But why?!"

"You three have just taken a giant step forward." Kakashi said which prompted a 'how?' from Sakura. "Up until now, all any of you have done is listen to everything I say unquestioningly like little mindless drones...A true shinobi search for the hidden meanings within the hidden meanings. In a ninja's world, those who violate the rules and fail to follow orders are scum. However, those who do not care for or support their fellow comrades are worse than scum."

Naruto blinked in surprise as he stared at his new teacher in awe, and even Sakura and Sasuke seemed moved.

"This exercise is concluded. You all pass." Kakashi said giving a thumbs up, which looked completely dorky to Kūhaku who was still nestled in her tree. "That's all for today, Team Seven. Your duties will commence tomorrow."

Naruto started cheering loudly as he tried jumping up and down while failing since he was still tied up.

"W...wait." Naruto said calming down. "Where's Kūhaku-chan?"

Kakashi blinked before looking to the tree were his dear cute student was hanging out in.

"Kūhaku, let's go." He called out. "It's time to go home."

Kūhaku appeared by him a second later, and Naruto saw that she seemed okay. So maybe Kakashi hadn't been that hard on her.

"But, Kakashi-sensei, we still have loads of time left in the day." Kūhaku said as everyone, but Naruto, grabbed their bags. "We need to train!"

"You're starting to sound like a certain someone~" Kakashi said in a singsong voice.

Sakura and Sasuke looked at the two curiously as Kūhaku shuddered looking disturbed.

"Don't even joke about that." Kūhaku said. "It's just wrong."

Kakashi chuckled ruffling her already messy hair, and she glared up at him as they walked away.

"Hey! Hey, guys, I'm still tied up here!" Naruto called after them. "Hey!"

* * *

><p>Queenie: So, I hope you liked the first chapter~ :D Let me know in a review or just message me. Ta~Ta~, dearies~<p> 


End file.
